southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Liane
Liane Cartman is the mother of Eric Cartman. She makes many appearances throughout the series and is considered to be one of the most prominent of the South Park parents. Personality Liane is a good-natured individual but with a definite edge to her. Her voice is usually kind and soft (but sounding even more sweet in the 4th through 7th seasons when she was voiced by Eliza Schneider) and her actions are usually to aid others, particularly her son. She is also a great cook, as implied by Stan and Chef in "Damien". However, there has been many implications that Ms. Cartman is as racist and anti-Semitic as Cartman, who on numerous occasions (at least during the early seasons) quoted his mother on saying offensive and politically incorrect statements regarding black people, gays, and Jews. Despite this, Liane herself has not vocalized these opinions on the show, so it is certainly possible that Eric was lying. An example can be seen in "Good Times with Weapons" when Cartman claimed his mom took him to see the movie The Passion in argument that proves Jews are sneaky liars. In accordance with her sweet-natured, motherly image, she was originally frequently shown giving people her baking (usually cookies), even in situations where it is inappropriate. For example, in "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut" she gives a plate of cookies to Officer Barbrady at the Drunken Barn Dance, and behind the Cartmans' couch is a picture of her and Cartman by Mount Rushmore, in which she is holding a plateful of cookies. Liane shows great deference to her overweight son Eric, and has been seen on numerous occasions bowing to his will, constantly spoiling him rotten. She also ignores his obesity (often saying that he is "just big-boned") and will usually give him some normal food smothered in junk food, as seen in the pilot episode "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", giving Cartman a, "chocolate chicken pot pie with icing on top". Of course, Eric's obesity is at least partly genetic. It is seen that Eric and his mother have a great bond with each other. However, since the episode "Tsst", she has begun to grow resistant to his whining and his demands — seen in "Go God Go" and "Go God Go XII", where she is quite stern with him when he shows great impatience regarding the release date of the Wii console. She shows further resolve in "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", during which she punishes Cartman for his behavior and violent actions against his friends, particularly Clyde and Bradley. She also shows further resolve in the episode "HUMANCENTiPAD", where she refused to buy Cartman an iPad because it was way too expensive and then refused to head back to Best Buy to get a Toshiba Handbook due to Cartman's unacceptable behavior at the store. Despite her sweetness, she is extremely promiscuous. Quite early on, it was stated that Ms. Cartman was actually Eric's father, as she was supposedly born a self-fertilizing hermaphrodite with both female and male genitalia (though Dr. Mephesto implies in "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut" that she no longer has the latter). However, in the episode "201", it is revealed that she actually isn't a hermaphrodite, and that the town of South Park lied in order to protect the Denver Broncos. In the early seasons, she was very sexually active and regularly pursued this activity. She was reputedly a crack whore, and has taken part in German scheisse movies. She also had no issue with commencing sexual relations with complete strangers, instead usually inviting them to the home as frequent visitors. This appetite is not strictly for men, for it is hinted in "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut" that she had intercourse with Ms. Crabtree, Mayor McDaniels, and Sheila Broflovski. Appearance Liane is about average height for an adult female South Park character. She wears a turquoise sweater, and brick red trousers. Her outfit slightly resembles that of Cartman's, in that her sweater is the same color as his toque, and her trousers are like his coat. Her hair color may also be compared to his pants, then again her son is a brunette as well. She has long brown hair which is usually tied back in an old-fashioned bun design, and wears a rosy lipstick, and usually has a sweet, motherly expression on her face. Gallery Liane_Cartman0.png Liane GA2.PNG Liane GA1.PNG Liane Plotagon.PNG